Always Remember to Pillage BEFORE You Burn
by Peyton Johnston
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots based upon a list of signatures i found online. Rated M to be safe. J/E. Please R&R!


_Ok so I found this site online that has all these signatures and stuff on it and I thought, "Why not use these for little one-shots about Jack and Lizzie?" So, here goes, a bunch of little one-shots based on sentences I found for signatures. (This is what happens when it's 11 at night and I'm bored and not tired XD)_

* * *

The facts, although interesting, are irrelevant.

Jack stood at the helm of his ship, watching her. He always watched her, but she didn't know. She was standing by the rail, just looking out onto the sea. How he wished he could just go over and kiss her. Since she kissed him and left him to die, he'd been craving the taste of her. It was getting to be overbearing. Making up his mind, he handed the helm over to Cotton and went down to her. He wanted to say something clever, something smart, something that would make her think twice about staying with that whelp and leave with him, but he couldn't think. Not when her hair was blowing like that in the wind; not when she looked like that standing on the rail of his ship. So when he got to her, he had nothing to say. He just stood next to her, his back on the railing, looking at her face.

"Any particular reason you're staring at me Jack?" She asked after a minute. She turned to face him

"No reason." He said. They stood in silence for a minute. He couldn't stand it. "Why are you staying with Will? We are very much alike you and I, I and you, _us_." He emphasized, pointed in turn to each of them.

"Jack, the facts are that he loves me. And I can't leave him if he loves me; that would be plain evil."

_But I love you. Doesn't that mean anything?_ He thought. Did he love her? Could Jack Sparrow fall in love? He didn't know, but he knew that her staying with Will was killing him, and he wanted her to know that. "The facts, although interesting, are irrelevant." He said, moving closer to her.

"And why is that?" She said, unmoving.

Jack didn't answer. He simply leaned down and kissed her. Not forcefully, just enough to tell her that she could move away, or make it more if she wanted. And she wanted more. She deepened the kiss, and he felt her hands snake their way around his neck as his found her waist. He traced his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she gave him. They stood there, moving together, trying to memorize the taste and feel of the other. When he finally pulled away, he kept his hands on her waist and waited for her to open her eyes.

"Jack, we can't do this. Not here." She said, looking into his eyes. He was going to protest, saying that they could, that it was his ship and he could do whatever he wanted, but that was before she turned and headed down to his cabin. Jack quickly followed, and shut the door behind him. Before he could even move her lips were back on him, this time with more force. This took Jack by surprise, but only for a moment as he hurried to catch up to her quick pace. Already her hands were reaching to pull off his shirt.

"Whoa, slow down there Lizzy." Jack said, stopping her. As much as he wanted this, he didn't want her to do anything that she would later regret. "Ye sure ye want this? There's no going back . . ."

"Just shut up and kiss me Jack." She said, and he happily obeyed.

Things rapidly heated up. Within a minute they had successfully gotten all clothes off and were on his bed. He held himself above her, perched at her entrance. "Ready Lizzy?" He said, giving her one last chance to back out. If this happens then there's really no going back.

"Please Jack." She begged of him. The fire inside of her begged for him. That was enough for him. He slowly entered her, making sure that he didn't hurt her. Once she was past the pain of her first time, they quickly fell in to a rhythm, each reaching their climax simultaneously.

"I love you." He murmured into her neck and he released inside her. She came too along with him, and each were in their own heavens for a moment, thinking about nothing but how the other felt. Coming down from his high, he laid next to her and slowly pulled out of her.

"Jack," She began, but he cut her off.

"Shhh." He gently kissed her.

"I love you," She said, looking away from his face.

He gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "I love ye too Lizzy, and that's a fact."

"But I thought that the facts, although interesting, were irrelevant." She said, remembering what he said before.

"That only applies to the whelp." He said, and kissed her again.

* * *

_Ok! So reviews . . . good? Bad? Should I continue? You're opinions are welcome, but no flames please!_

_Oh and a little p.s. I cut down on the smut because I know that if I tried to write it all out it wouldn't work too well. I know this is an awkward thing to ask but if someone wants me to write more, just let me know and I'll try. Mind you, it might take a few tries but ill get it right eventually XD_

_So click that little button and leave me something please!!_


End file.
